A variety of electronic circuits (i.e., drivers) are used to drive loads. One way to control power to these loads is to control a duty cycle of a driver. Loads, more particularly, may include strings of series-connected light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which, in some examples, form an LED display, or, more particularly, a backlight for a display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD). Thus, changing the duty cycle can change the brightness of the LEDs.